


drag my teeth across your chest to taste your beating heart

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bulges and Nooks, Clothed Sex, Frottage, Gillplay, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Painplay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vibrators, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 06:31:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14785289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: prompt was erisol, masochism, and orgasm denial





	drag my teeth across your chest to taste your beating heart

**Author's Note:**

> baby's first pwp

The door clicks shut behind you, but you don’t really bother making sure it’s locked. With a small _bzzt!_ in your ears, you use your psionics to do it. Saves time. 

“ED?” You call, wandering into your shared kitchen. There’s a mug on the counter, empty save for a film of cold tea at the bottom. The bedroom is the only place he would be besides the couch, anyway - you don’t know why you bothered looking in here. 

You can hear a faint buzzing as you walk down the hall, but you figure it’s the bees in the spare room. You sidestep the door, and almost squeak at what you find. 

Eridan is splayed out on the bed, eyes closed and head thrown back, and he’s nearly naked save his boxers. You can see the thin outline of the tip of his bulge, just above the tent his hand makes over his nook. You suck on your fangs when you realize the buzzing is coming from whatever he’s shoved in his nook. Your bulge is already writhing in its sheath. 

He hasn’t noticed you yet, and you take full advantage of that, kicking off your shoes, and then slowly leaning over him, kneeling right between his legs. His eyes open wide at the feeling of the mattress shifting, but they go lidded when he realizes it’s you. Then, he reaches up with his free hand - which, you notice, is covered in fang marks - and pulls you down towards him. 

You kiss him slow, and he hums into it. Pulling away, you tease, “Got a little impatient, waiting for me to get back from RX’s, huh?” You reach for his hand, rub your fingers over the marks. “Keeping yourself quiet?” 

Eridan outright _whines_ , god, you love it when he whines. “Well, you like bein’ around when I’m makin’ noises.” 

You run a claw under his gills, not enough to hurt, but enough to make him aware they’re there. “You’re so good, ED, keeping quiet until I’m here to listen. I bet you haven’t cum yet, either.” 

Eridan shakes his head, moves his other arm a bit, playing with the toy in his nook. “Been edging yourself, huh? Waiting ‘til I got here to tell you how good you’re being?” You reach down and grab his wrist with a grin. “Let go of it, ED.” You pull his hand out of his boxers when his complies. His bulge is fully out now, and if you’d been paying attention, you’d probably know how long yours had been out, too. 

You take the hand with the bite marks, still in your own, and press it into the pillow above his head. The other hand follows suit, without you even needing to ask. “Oh, you’re going to be good today? You want me to help you out?” A whiny nod is your reply. 

You kiss him again, sit back on your knees, and use your psionics to turn the vibe up to the highest setting. He arches, and you grab him, right where his lower gills are, and push him back down. You dig your claws in a bit, and he moans. “What’s your color, ED?” 

“Green! Green, Sol, please -” He keens when you run your claws over the soft skin on the inside, and when you withdraw them and kiss him a third time, he whines into your mouth. 

You shimmy him out of his boxers - his bulge is fully out, writhing against his stomach for friction. You let it wrap around your hand and turn your attention to the vibrator. It’s absolutely _covered_ in Eridan’s genetic fluid, and holy shit, that’s hot. Your jeans would be yellow now if they weren’t so dark. 

You pump it, in and out, but pull your hand away from his bulge. “Are you close, ED?” 

“Hh - yeah, Sol, please, please -”

“Tell me when you’re about to come.” You order. “I’ll punish you if you wait too long.”

Eridan nods frantically and arches again when you ram the vibe in just right. “Sol - Sol, I’m -”  
You yank the vibrator out. It flies out of your hand and lands on the floor somewhere, slippery from his genetic fluid. He moans at the loss, and arches his back and claws at your wrist. You reply only by shoving him back down, and asking for his color. 

“Green! Sol, come on…” He’s so flushed and pretty, and the way he’s clawing at the blanket is adorable. You throw your shirt in the direction of the floor and straddle his bulge. It writhes against your own, still trapped by your jeans. They’re going to really, really need to be washed after this. Eridan tilts his hips up, and you grind your ass against his bulge in a warning sort of way. 

“Don’t move,” You tell him. Then, you edge over until the seam of your jeans is lined up with the root of his bulge. Lean up and hold his wrists to the bed, and finally, you frot against him fast and hard. 

Eridan’s moans sound like pornstar moans, but you’ve done this enough that you know they’re genuine. He nearly screams when he comes, and you’d grin if you weren’t so close. You let him rut against you and reach up to grab your bulge through your jeans. His other arm wraps around your back, claws digging in near your spine, and groan as yellow soaks your pants again. 

He twitches beneath you, and you flop off of him with a tired _whuff_. The bed is drenched, but evidently, he’d been edging himself long enough not to care, because he’s asleep on you in minutes.


End file.
